1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention generally concerns rolling luggage and, more particularly, a detachable handle system for rolling luggage that facilitates ergonomic gripping of telescoping handle assemblies commonly used for such rolling luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rolling luggage has become increasingly popular in recent years. A common configuration for this type of luggage includes a container or case portion that is generally rectangular in shape in which one or more articles can be stored for travel. The container is typically comprised of a top, bottom, front and back panel, and a pair of sidewalls. A wheel assembly is commonly provided to allow the container to be rolled rather than carried. The wheel assembly generally includes a pair of wheels mounted at an interface of the bottom panel and the back panel of the luggage. The orientation of the wheels defines a rolling direction for the luggage that is orthogonal to the axis of rotation for the wheels.
A telescoping handle assembly is generally provided attached to the back panel and the bottom of the case. The telescoping handle assembly has at least one, and usually two, telescoping posts that can extend from the top panel of the container. A cross-member is generally provided at an end of the telescoping post assembly distal from the container and aligned in a plane that is roughly parallel to the back panel. Configured in this way, the handle assembly provides a gripping surface that is generally oriented transverse to the rolling direction and can therefore be uncomfortable to grip for extended periods of time.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, some newer lines of rolling luggage have begun to incorporate handle systems that include a gripping member that is oriented in a direction more closely aligned with the luggage rolling direction. This arrangement reduces fatigue and is more comfortable for most users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,746 to Myers et al. describes a system that includes a gripping handle that is oriented in this way.
Despite the advantages offered by the newer luggage lines with their improved handle systems, they suffer from several problems. They are somewhat more expensive to manufacture as compared to conventional handle systems due to the added materials and mechanisms associated with rotating and locking the handles in a suitable position for pushing or pulling. They also require special features to accommodate the stowage of the protruding portion of the handle assembly to avoid damaging the assembly during aircraft loading and unloading operations. Accordingly, such handle systems have generally been made available only on more expensive lines of luggage.